1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device that compensates a luminance error between a target luminance, which corresponds to a reference gamma curve, and a real luminance, and also relate to a method of testing a display device to determine a correction value for the luminance error.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device displays images using a gamma curve that represents a correlation between a grayscale value and a display luminance. The display device has a luminance error between a target luminance corresponding to the gamma curve, and a real display luminance corresponding to the grayscale value. The display device has a gamma correction value to compensate the luminance error, where the gamma correction value is determined during a module testing process of the display device.
However, the luminance error may occur due to change of the image, despite the display device displaying an image based on the gamma correction value.